


Heart of the Sun

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi has a “Kiss Monster” living inside of him that occasionally comes out to try and woo Kisumi, Established Relationship, Established Sousuke being just as much of a romantic as his sappy boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Post-Free! Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: A sequel to "Sunkissed," which follows Asahi and Kisumi as 1st years at their respective universities.After a conversation with his teammate, Sousuke, Asahi gets inspired to try being a romantic by surprising Kisumi with a visit to celebrate their first Valentines holiday together as boyfriends.*UPDATE: When I first posted this only half the fic showed up XD So I apologize for that mess-up, and made sure all of it is here now*





	Heart of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372646) by [Right___Meow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow). 



> Happy Birthday Row_chan! ^^ I hope you enjoy AsaKisu’s grossly romantic Valentine’s Day excursion, with some SouRin feels thrown in to boot ;)

***

 

"Hey, hey! Sousuke! Share some of your plate with me, **_pleaaaase?_** "

 

The man in pursuit continues to clear his plate without any indication of stopping. "You have legs. Use them."

 

" _Haaah_ , but I'm so tired from practice! And the thought of having to walk **_all_ ** the way back up to the buffet just to get another plate sounds like torture…"

 

"Then don't eat."

 

" _GAH!_ Sousuke! Have you no heart!?"

 

Asahi dramatically collapses against the table, wearing a frustrated pout as he scowls at his fellow teammate.

 

"Nope." Without any hesitation, the taller boy scarfs down another round of noodles.

 

"Haaah, life's so hard..."

 

Sousuke couldn't hide the smirk that slowly crept along his lips. As loud as Asahi was, Sousuke still found his energetic company enjoyable.

 

"How did you make it through high school with that kind of piss-pour whining?"

 

"Heh, I had a teammate I'd bum food off of regularly—he acted like he minded, but he never really tried to stop me."

 

Sousuke offers a small smile before moving onto his next bowl of katsudon.

 

"Must've been nice."

 

"Yeah! And then my best friend would always feed me snacks during our breaks to help me stay awake." Asahi's grin spreads wide across his cheeks—his aura radiating warmth and excitement at the memories of Ikuya and Kisumi.

 

A reminiscent smile warms Sousuke's face. "I had a friend like that too."

 

"Yeah!? What were they like?"

 

"He was always looking after our team and making sure no one pushed themselves too hard. He was disciplined and kind, which I think is what made him a great captain."

 

" _Oooh,_ so cool! I wonder if my team thought of me that way too..."

 

"Definitely not."

 

_"OI!"_

 

Sousuke laughs openly, his smile teasing.

 

"I'm sure your team appreciated you for your own quirks."

 

Asahi's expression instantly brightens. "Yeah!? You think so?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Hee heeee~ Of course they did!" Asahi smiles triumphantly—his cheeks glowing at the thought of his former teammates thinking so highly of him.

 

"My team really was the best out there! It's a shame our schools never got to race."

 

"Yeah, the results would've been interesting."

 

Without drawing any attention to himself, Sousuke slips some of his beloved pork cutlet onto Asahi's plate.

 

"I mean, don't get me wrong—I love our team now! I think we're super strong and destined for victory. But there's nothing like swimming with your childhood friends, ya know?"

 

Lost in thought, Asahi began to consume the food that magically appeared on his plate—not questioning its origin.

 

"I do. For me, swimming with Rin will always feel the best."

 

"Yeah, yeah! Same here! Swimming with Ikuya and the others will always feel special!"

 

Asahi quickly finishes his food, sighing in defeat when he goes to pick up another bite, only to realize that nothing remains.

 

Smirking, Sousuke silently slips his teammate a spoonful of vegetables he had neglected to eat. He was glad Rin wasn't present to see, or else he'd have scolded him for being a "meat-hog" and ignoring the other major food groups.

 

Sousuke smiles fondly at the thought. There were a lot of things he missed about Rin: but he hadn't expected his incessant nagging to be one of them.

 

"That's why I've been taking my physical therapy seriously. Because I want to be able to join Rin on the same platform again someday."

 

"Huh? You mean you're doing all that just to swim with Rin again?" Asahi eagerly inhaled the next round of food that suddenly appeared on his plate without a second thought.

 

"Yeah." Sousuke turns to face Asahi—his expression soft and warm, a genuine sparkle shining brightly in his eyes. "For him, and for my own dreams."

 

"Sousuke, _so cool!"_ Asahi's eyes widen in amazement at Sousuke's calm and cool conviction.

 

"Hah, and why's that?"

 

"Because!" Asahi quickly stood to his feet, his hands clenched excitedly in front of him. "I can feel your passion for swimming, and for Rin. That takes a lot of guts and confidence to fight for!"

 

Sousuke offers an embarrassed smile. "I don't know that I'd say all that. It just is what is."

 

Sousuke turns his head, still smiling—his gaze turning distant and dreamlike. "I want to swim with Rin again. No matter what."

 

"S-so romantic!" Asahi feels tears prickling at the corner of his eyes—his heart moved by his teammate's honesty and willpower.

 

"Hah, you're too easily impressed." Sousuke scratches at the back of his neck, eyes avoiding Asahi's. Despite his calm exterior, the slight pink on the tips of his ears gave away his true embarrassment.

 

"So when can you swim with Rin again!? Isn't he the guy that went to Australia? When will he be back in Japan?"

 

"He won't. Not for a while, anyways."

 

"Oh..."

 

"But it'll be alright. I'm going to visit him in a few weeks."

 

"Wait, you mean you’re going to Australia!? So cool! What's the special occasion?" Asahi smiles brightly.

 

Once more, Sousuke averts his gaze towards his plate—the pink on his ears spreading towards his cheeks. "Valentine’s Day."

 

" **GAH!** You mean that's coming up!?"

 

Sousuke turns towards Asahi, clearly questioning his friend's basic level of awareness to everyday life.

 

"It's the same day every year. February 14th."

 

Asahi blushes furiously. "I-I knew that! I mean, I just forgot is all! Because, you know...I uhh, never had anyone to celebrate it with before..." Asahi shyly scratches his cheek, face burning at the realization that this is the first year he'll have a reason to embrace the holiday, as opposed to curse it.

 

Picking up on the red-head's change in tone, Sousuke couldn't hold back his desire to tease his friend.

 

"Oh yeah? This your first year having someone to celebrate it with?"

 

"Yeah! With my boyfriend, Kisumi!" Asahi smiles triumphantly—proud to be able to call his best friend his most precious person.

 

"Ahh, that's right. He was that talkative guy that showed up at our last meet—the one who brought a giant banner with your name on it?"

 

" ** _Ahaha!_** Yeah, that was him! Gosh, he's so embarrassing! It's like he can't hold back showing everyone how much he loves me!"

 

"Clearly." Sousuke takes another bite of his food while shaking his head—unable to help but smile at Asahi's authentic display of pride in his partner.

 

"Is Rin like that, too?"

 

"Huh?" Sousuke turns towards him, mid-bite.

 

"Does Rin do really embarrassing things like that to you?"

 

Sousuke closes his eyes, smiling. "Not really. He just cries when he gets really excited or emotional."

 

" _Ooooh!_ I've never actually seen Kisumi cry..."

 

A heavy ache quickly forms in Asahi's chest.

 

Weren't best friends supposed to comfort each other, and see one another at both their best and their worst? So why hadn't Kisumi ever shown him real tears—especially when Asahi had cried in front of him multiple times.

 

Did Kisumi ever show his tears? Or did he hide them as to not worry anyone?

 

Asahi scowls at the thought—his change in demeanor not going unnoticed by his teammate.

 

"So, are you two doing anything this year, now that you have a proper reason to celebrate?" Sousuke offers a reassuring smile, hoping to distract Asahi from whatever suddenly stole away his energetic aura.

 

"Huh? **Oh!** Well _, uhh_...I guess I didn't realize it was coming up..." Asahi nervously scratches his cheek.

 

Sousuke smirks, continuing to slip Asahi a few scraps from his plate.

 

"I-I mean! It's not like I _couldn't_ plan something! There's still time—right!?" Asahi stares at Sousuke with puppy-dog eyes that shouted " _HELP!"_

 

"Don't worry. There's definitely still time."

 

" _Haaah,_ thank goodness!" Asahi slumps back into his chair, sighing in relief.

 

"So, what should I do?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"For Valentine’s Day! I've never celebrated it with someone before...so what do I do?"

 

Sousuke smiles at Asahi's naivety. "That's not up to me to decide. It's up to you."

 

Sousuke reaches out his chopsticks and playfully pinches Asahi's nose between them. "After all, I'm not the one dating Kisumi. You are."

 

" _OUCH!_ And of course I'm the one dating him! Because he wants **_me!_** " Asahi rubs at his nose, scowling at Sousuke. His own possessiveness towards his boyfriend slowly stirring.

 

"Trust me, I know. **Everyone** knows. That guy wasn't very subtle with his feelings towards you."

 

Asahi's scowl instantly dissipates. "Yeah? You think so?"

 

"Definitely. He was pretty obvious."

 

" **Ahaha!** Yeah, I guess he is! He just really loves me, you know? So it's hard for him to hold back sometimes." Asahi's grin stretches along the entirety of his cheeks—clearly enjoying the affirmation.

 

"You're not so subtle yourself, you know."

 

"H-huh!? What do you mean!?"

 

"You talk about him in your sleep."

 

**"I DO NOT!!"**

 

"Do too.

 

"Do not!"

 

A wicked smirk stretches along Sousuke's lips as he attempts his best impersonation of Asahi. "Kisumi... _kiss...me_... **ki** —"

 

Asahi quickly slaps a hand over Sousuke's mouth—his cheeks radiating heat.

 

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! AND I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVED AFTER OUR MEET!"

 

"It was more than once."

 

"IT WAS NOT! And besides, how do you even know that's what I was saying!? I was probably just mumbling something like...uhh...'k-kiss Umi,' you know! Like, 'Go for it, Haru! Kiss the ocean—follow your heart!'"

 

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh at Asahi's feeble attempt to use their mutual friend and rival as a diversion.

 

"Nope, it was definitely 'Kisumi, kiss me.' You said it loud and clear. I think Nao still has the video of it, actually."

 

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP!** YOU ALL SUCK! GO DIE!"

 

Sousuke laughs freely—earning some surprised stares from nearby tables, given that his genuine laughter was both a beautiful and rare occurrence.

 

"Sorry, but no can do. Besides—if I die, who will give you Valentine’s Day advice?" Sousuke smirks, knowing full well Asahi wouldn't turn down any help to impress his best friend-turned-boyfriend.

 

" **GAH!** Uhh, I mean...well, help me first, and then go die!"

 

Sousuke chuckles light-heartedly. "Fine, fine. What is it you want to know?"

 

"So uhh...what do you normally get someone for Valentine’s Day? I mean, should I get him chocolate and flowers? _UGH!_ No, that’s too traditional! I should surprise him with something special—but what!?"

 

"There's nothing wrong with a traditional gift. But if there's something that you two enjoy doing together, or that never fails to put a smile on his face, then why not go with that."

 

Asahi's eyes sparkle brightly. " _Oooh!_ That's a great idea! So, then, what do you give Rin?"

 

"Cherry blossoms."

 

"Huh?" Asahi blinks, dumbfounded.

 

"He loves cherry blossoms. So I either cook him his favorite meal and have a picnic under the cherry blossom trees, or I bring the cherry blossoms to him."

 

_"S-so romantic!"_

 

"Hah...well, it's what makes Rin happy, and it holds special meaning to him."

 

"Hmm...something meaningful to Kisumi..." Asahi furrows his brows in deep thought.

 

"Ahh! He loves basketball! And his little brother, and…uhh… **oh!** And me!" The red-head smiles triumphantly.

 

"Okay, good start. What else?"

 

"Mmm...well, he loves his friends. And he really likes macaroons, and cuddling under a blanket, **_oh_**! And he's always drinking herbal tea! Oh, _oh!_ And plants! He loves plants, and has a whole bunch in his apartment that he takes really good care of!"

 

"Haha, slow down—you don't have to hit _every_ detail about what he likes. Just pick a few that you think you'd be able to pull-off, and I'm sure he'll appreciate the thought."

 

"Hmm, I guess...but he likes so many things! And he's a great boyfriend, so I want to give him everything!"

 

"Trust me, I understand that feeling." Sousuke smiles warmly. "But you have to be practical with these kinds of things. You only have one day, and you're not rich, or a magician. So pick a few things you know you can do, and start there."

 

"Ahh, I got ya! Okay, Sousuke. Thanks for being my very own _'Cupid of Love!'_ Hee hee!"

 

Sousuke frowns. "Never call me that again."

 

"Okay, Cupid!" Asahi smiles brightly.

 

" _Haaah_...whatever."

 

*******

 

After hours of planning and frantically checking it over with Sousuke for affirmation, Asahi decided on his Valentine’s Day plan.

 

Like Sousuke, Asahi was planning on surprising his boyfriend by showing up at his university, unexpected.

 

He had also paid for, and convinced the Shigino's to allow Hayato to take the train to Kisumi's university, where the three would then make way to a nearby amusement park Kisumi had mentioned wanting to visit.

 

Currently, Asahi was in route to reach the train stop closest to where Kisumi lived. Knowing his schedule, and having checked in with one of his boyfriend's basketball teammates, Kise, he knew that Kisumi would be free as soon as his morning class was over.

 

Asahi wiped off the sweat from his hands onto his ripped jeans. He was both excited and nervous to spend his first Valentine’s Day as someone's boyfriend.

 

**_Kisumi's boyfriend._ **

 

Asahi grinned happily. He was proud to be able to call someone as kind, warm, friendly, and smart as Kisumi, his own.

 

And he'd make sure he'd do everything in his power to never lose him.

 

The train quickly approached the station, as Asahi took a steadying breath before departing.

 

**Kisumi!** **How was class? Are you heading home now?**

 

Asahi sent the text message as he quickly ducked into the nearest flower shop to buy a bouquet of white chrysanthemums, Kisumi's favorite flower. His boyfriend had always been fond of them, due to their representation of truth and loyal love.

 

Asahi blushed, recalling the morning Kisumi had gone out and hand-picked a bundle of sunflowers on the day he left for college basketball conditioning. Before heading to the station, he had stopped by to give them to Asahi, stating that they represented his pure thoughts, adoration, and dedication to protecting Asahi’s heart.           

 

**Asahi!!** <3 **Class went well** ^^ **And yep! We had practice this morning, so I'm about to head home!** **How's your day going?** :3

 

Asahi smiled brightly—pleased that so far his plan was working out. 

 

The red-head rushed the two blocks to his boyfriend’s campus, and waited till he spotted a familiar cotton-candy haired boy walking out of the academic wing.

 

**It's going great!** **But it's about to get even better—turn around!** :D

 

Kisumi blinked at his phone several times. _Turn around? Wait, is Asahi here!?_

 

"Oi, Kisumi!"

 

Asahi couldn't hold back the toothy grin that stretched along his lips as he dashed towards his boyfriend.

 

"Kisumi, **_Kisumi!_** Oi!" Asahi darted across the street towards the one person who always managed to captivate his full attention—and heart.

 

"Babe, it's me! Look, look! I came to surprise you!"

 

Hearing the familiar voice, and seeing a disheveled bundle of red hair out of the corner of his eye, Kisumi turned to see his boyfriend rapidly approaching.

 

"Babe, look—I brought you flowers!" Asahi smiled triumphantly as he extended the chrysanthemums towards his boyfriend—scratching the back of his head with his free hand, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Happy Valentine’s Day! Do you like them!?"

 

Kisumi's eyes sparkled with an unreadable expression. "You remembered my favorite flower?” His lips turned upwards into a humble smile, gingerly taking the bouquet into his own hands.

 

“They're beautiful, Asahi. Thank you."

 

Kisumi broke his gaze from the flowers to lean in and place a quick kiss to his best friend's cheek.

 

"You really know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Kisumi chuckled to himself, pulling the bouquet closer towards his chest, smiling happily.

 

" _W-well_ yeah! I'm the coolest boyfriend around! So of course I know how to make my babe feel special." Asahi placed his hands against his hips, adjusting his posture so he stood tall, smiling proudly.

 

_Man, I sound so cool right now…Even I'm getting a bit flustered!_

 

Kisumi chuckled. "Well, I can't argue that." The pinkette lifted his gaze, a dreamy expression in his eyes. "You really do know how to make a guy feel special."

 

Asahi rubbed at his nose proudly. "Ahaha! But of course I do! Because I'm your boyfriend!" Asahi grinned brightly as he dramatically pointed to himself.

 

"Wooow, _so cool!"_ Kisumi clapped, applauding Asahi's confidence.

 

" **Ahahaha** , babe! Come on, you're embarrassing me!" Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing freely.

 

Kisumi took advantage of the moment to sneak in a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Asahi."

 

The redhead froze—the synapses in his brain short-wiring.

 

"I, uhh, sure! Yes, **boyfriends!** Happy day— _uhh,_ I have plans!"

 

Asahi reached out and took ahold of Kisumi's freehand, leading them towards the taller boy’s apartment—all the while praying that his brain would kick back into gear so that he could form a coherent sentence.

 

" _Hee hee!_ You've even made plans for us? Asahi, you're sweet~ But this is already more than enough for me." Kisumi lifts his bouquet, and then eyes his and Asahi's conjoined hands to indicate his contentment. 

 

"Yeah, I know...but this is our first Valentines together! And you're... **really** special to me, so I want to spoil you a bit."

 

Kisumi offered his boyfriend a doe-eyed look, before leaning in and kissing Asahi's cheek, slow and sweet.

 

"I love you, Asahi."

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Asahi quickly tugs Kisumi along. "Now come on! Let's hurry home and get these flowers taken care of so that we can begin 'Asahi's grand display of love and affection day!'"

 

Kisumi laughed excitedly. "I can't wait!"

 

 

*******

 

Asahi marvels at how well-kept Kisumi’s apartment appears. 

 

His clothes were folded and tucked away neatly, his plants well-watered and lush, and his cabinets organized and tidy.

 

“Babe! How do you keep it so clean in here!? And look at how organized everything is! This is amazing!”

 

Asahi openly admires his boyfriend’s impeccable organizational skills—eyes shining in awe.

 

Kisumi chuckles from the next room over as he gently places the chrysanthemums in a vase. “It’s not that impressive, really—It just seems that way because you’re exceptionally disorganized~” Kisumi turns around, playfully sticking his tongue out.

 

“ **H-HEY!** I’m not _that_ bad!”

 

Kisumi’s laughter fills the apartment.

 

“Babe, so mean!”

 

Asahi grins mischievously as he dashes towards his boyfriend and quickly scoops him into his arms, and promptly begins a barrage of kisses against Kisumi’s porcelain skin.

 

“ _Ahaha!_ Asahi, stop! That tickles!”

 

Kisumi feebly wiggles against Asahi’s firm hold—laughing joyfully at the onslaught of soft kisses.

 

“No way! You have to be punished for teasing your amazingly handsome boyfriend: so prepare yourself for the wrath of the insatiable kiss monster!”

 

“Insatiable, huh? Since when did you start using such big words?” Kisumi’s lids lowered into a seductive gaze. “It’s kind of sexy hearing you talk like that.”

 

Asahi grins triumphantly. “I’m not Asahi, I’m the kiss monster!”

 

To prove his point, he kisses along Kisumi’s jawline, growling excitedly.

 

“So be careful of what you say, because Asahi won’t forgive you for cheating on him with some incorrigible kiss monster!”

 

Kisumi giggles delightedly. “Oh my! Another big word~ ‘Kiss monster’ you’re making this so tempting!”

 

Kiss monster flashes a crooked grin, before eagerly kissing Kisumi’s face and neck.  “Maybe I’ll just have to steal you away from that Asahi!”

 

Still laughing happily, Kisumi playfully pushes against kiss monster’s chest. “No, you can’t have me! My heart belongs only to Asahi~”

 

“Grr, that damn Asahi always foils my plans to steal you away! But next time he won’t be so lucky!”

 

Kiss monster delivers a few final smooches, before “disappearing.” Kisumi watches on with amusement as Asahi continues his theatrics, blinking several times as he slowly “regains consciousness.”

 

“Babe, what happened!? Did the kiss monster take over my body again!? Don’t tell me he tried to steal you away again!”

 

 “He did, it was awful! He tried to seduce me with his new and improved collegiate vocabulary, but I stayed strong!”

 

Asahi flashes a handsome, crooked grin. “Heh, that’s my babe—loyal to the very end!”

 

Kisumi softly kisses his boyfriend’s lips. “Welcome back. I missed you~”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmhmm~ every second.”

 

The two gaze into each other’s eyes, smiling softly: happy to be in one another’s embrace after months apart.

 

The tender moment is broken by the STYLE FIVE ringtone that abruptly starts going off in Asahi’s pocket.

 

The red-head’s eyes widen in realization. “AHH! **THE TRAIN STATION!** ”

 

Kisumi tilts his head to the side cutely, confused. “Hmm? The station?”

 

“YES! WE HAVE TO GO— _RIGHT NOW!_ ”

 

Without waiting for a response, Asahi carefully lowers his boyfriend to his feet, takes his hand, and rushes them out the door.

 

 

*******

 

“Onii-chan! Nii-chan!”

 

“Hayatoooo!”

 

Kisumi’s eyes shine with excitement as he rushes towards his younger brother and pulls him into a tight hug.

 

Asahi smiles proudly as he watches his sure-proof 'Asahi's grand display of love and affection day’ continue on with yet another success.

 

“Are you surprised, Nii-chan? Onii-chan called mom and dad and asked if I could come visit you today!”

 

“He did?”  Kisumi turns back towards where Asahi is grinning proudly, and offers him a gratuitous smile.

 

“Mmhmm! He even paid for my ticket!”

 

Kisumi gives his brother another tight squeeze before taking his hand and leading him towards Asahi.

 

“Did he now~ Well you will have to be sure to thank him for his kindness.”

 

“Thank you, Onii-chan!”

 

Asahi grins handsomely. “No problem, Hayato! I’m glad you could make it!”

 

Kisumi feels a bit melancholic at the thought of Hayato being old enough to take a train on his own. “You’re growing into a fine boy, Hayato. Your big brothers are very proud of you.”

 

Hayato smiles happily at the two. “Nii-chan, don’t get sappy! Come on, we have a fun day ahead of us!”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah! Onii-chan planned everything!”

 

Kisumi turns towards his boyfriend and offers a loving smile. “Sounds like Asahi put a lot of thought into today.”

 

Hayato grins excitedly. “He did! You’re going to love it, Nii-chan!”

 

“I already do.”

 

Kisumi continues to hold Asahi’s gaze, as he pours all of his appreciation and gratitude into a single smile—a smile that instantaneously steals away Asahi’s breath, and leaves him stupefied.

 

“T-then let’s get going! I promised your parents I’d see Hayato off before dark, and we have a lot of ground to cover before then.”

 

Hayato pumps his fist into the air excitedly—his bright smile contagious to the older two boys.  “Just wait till you see what Onii-chan has planned! It’s going to be a lot of fun!”

 

“I’ve been having a lot of fun already.”  Kisumi winks playfully at his boyfriend. “So by all means, continue leading the way, Asahi~”

 

*******

 

“Babe, babe! Stop trying to peak! I told you that you can’t look yet!”

 

Asahi grins wildly as the trio quickly approaches the amusement park Kisumi had been avidly talking about for the past few months.

 

Kisumi giggles innocently. “I’m not, I promise! I’m being a good boy, just like you asked~”

 

Asahi clicks his tongue in mock annoyance. “Hey, don’t lie! What kind of example are you setting for Hayato spewing nonsense like that?”

 

The youngest of the three was currently lost in his own world, staring in amazement at the size of the park quickly coming into full view.

 

“Hee hee, alright, alright~ You got me! How could you tell I was trying to peak?”

 

“Easy! You have really long and pretty eyelashes, so I could feel them against my hand whenever you’d try to open your eyes.”

 

Kisumi starts to flutter his eyelids, causing his lashes to rapidly dance across Asahi’s warm but calloused hands.

 

“Haha! Babe, come on—stop acting so childish and keep them closed! We’re almost there, I promise.”

 

Kisumi behaves the remainder of the walk to the park entrance—all the while Hayato and Asahi exchange eager glances with one another.

 

“Nii-chan, we’re here! Look!”

 

Asahi slowly takes his hands off of Kisumi’s eyes, allowing his boyfriend to finally see the much-anticipated surprise.

 

To say that Kisumi was excited would be an understatement. 

 

Within an instant, Kisumi links his arms with his boyfriend and younger brother, and pulls them towards the front of the security checkpoint.

 

“Come on, you two, we have an entire park to explore! I’ve heard really good things about this place, so we should hurry!”

 

Hayato and Asahi exchange a thumbs up as Kisumi rushes them towards the direction of their first ride.

 

*******

 

Within several hours, the trio had successfully gotten through the majority of the park, taken several successful selfies per Kisumi’s request, shared ice cream, and rode every ride on Hayato’s list.

 

For the rides that only had two seats side-by-side, Asahi and Kisumi had worked out a system so that Hayato always rode alongside one of the two, while the other would wave and take pictures from the side.

 

Both Kisumi and Asahi were pleased with the amount of memories they had captured throughout the day. And Asahi had made it a point to periodically send a newly captured pictured of the Shigino brothers to their parents, keeping them in the loop of how the excursion was progressing. 

 

Asahi would smile and eagerly share the Shigino’s responses with Kisumi and Hayato—the two brothers laughing at their father’s over-use of emojis in each response he sent back, and their mother nagging at him for taking up the majority of her phone screen with “all of his nonsense,” when all she wanted was to see pictures of her two boys having fun and “growing up way too fast.”

 

Asahi was forever grateful to the Shigino’s for being such a welcoming and accepting family towards him. While their initial reaction to the news of him dating their oldest son was highly concerned over how it would all work out, they had never stopped treating Asahi as one of the family—and over the months of his and Kisumi’s lasting relationship, they had only become more understanding.

 

“Hey Hayato, look! Doesn’t Asahi look like a monkey in this picture?”

 

The younger Shigino eagerly peeks at his brother’s phone, giggling instantly. “Nii-chan, Ikuya-senpai was right—you really are dating a monkey!”

 

“Haha! Isn’t it embarrassing, Hayato?”

 

The two brothers laugh happily, swiping through the array of photos Kisumi had taken of Asahi in less-than-flattering poses.

 

Asahi pouts at the two’s teasing, deciding to move closer to investigate just how bad the photos of him truly were.

 

Peering over Kisumi’s shoulder, Asahi scowls almost instantly. “ **Oi!** I don’t look like a monkey in these!”

 

“It’s okay, Asahi. I love you when you look handsome, and when you look like a monkey~”

 

“Oh yeah? Is that so?” Asahi leans in and playfully nips at the tip of Kisumi’s nose.

 

" _Hee hee~_ of course! You're my favorite handsome monkey in the entire world, Asahi." Kisumi closes his eyes, smiling happily.

 

" _Ugh,_ enough with the monkey talk already!" Asahi slowly snakes his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Although it’s true that I am really handsome..."

 

Asahi gently rests his head against Kisumi's—his cheeks flushed.

 

"You're right! Asahi's irrefutably the most handsome~" Kisumi happily nuzzles against Asahi's cheek.

 

"Nii-chan, stop being gross!"

 

Kisumi tilts his head to pout at his little brother, while Asahi feebly attempts to stifle a chuckle with his free hand.

 

“Come on, the park’s about to close so we should try to get one more ride in!”

 

Hayato places his hands against the duos backs, and eagerly pushes them towards their final park destination.

 

 

*******

 

Much to Asahi’s relief, the trio make it back to the train station just before nightfall.

 

Kisumi gives a teary-eyed goodbye to his little brother, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair gently.  “Text me when you get to the halfway point, okay? And don’t talk to any strange people—and remember to call me or Asahi if anything scary happens. Okay?”

 

“Nii-chan, I’m not a little kid anymore! I’ll be fine.”

 

Despite feeling a bit exasperated by his older brother’s over-protective nature, Hayato flashes a reassuring, gentle smile.

 

“I’ll let you know when I’m at the halfway point. Take care of yourself until I see you again!” Hayato gives Kisumi a final big hug—his older brother biting his lip in attempts to keep himself from crying at how mature his little brother had become.

 

“Onii-chan, take good care of Nii-chan for me, okay?”

 

“You got it! You can count on me.” Asahi stands proudly, flashing Hayato a confident toothy grin.

 

“You’re the best! Thank you two for today, I had a lot of fun!” Hayato closes his eyes, smiling cutely—a soft blush warming his pale skin. 

 

“We love you, Hayato. Mom and dad will be waiting for you as soon as you get off the train, so be looking for them as soon as the train stops! Okay?”

 

“Nii-chan, stop worrying! I’ll be fine, because I’m your brother!”

 

Kisumi feels his heart melt at his brother’s words. “Yeah, you’re right.” He reaches down one final time to ruffle his younger brother’s hair.

 

“I love you, Hayato.”

 

“Love you too, Nii-chan!”

 

Before his older brother could begin crying and show off his uncool side, Hayato hurries off to the entrance of the train—turning back one final time to offer a grateful smile and wave to two of his greatest role models.

 

Sensing Kisumi’s heartache at having to say goodbye, Asahi wraps his arm around Kisumi’s waist, and holds him steady.

 

The two boys continue to wave until Hayato’s train leaves the tracks, and quickly disappears out of sight.

 

“Hey, I know what will make you feel better.”

 

“Yeah?” Kisumi turns towards his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

 

“Yeah! **A date.** ” Asahi grins wildly—eager to wrap up their Valentine’s Day looking like a true couple.

 

“I got us a reservation at that restaurant that overlooks the water, and has their own menu just for tea!”

 

Kisumi’s eyes sparkle back to life. “You’re taking me to the tea place!?”

 

“Mmhmm! Because I’m the best boyfriend in the whole world! And since I’m dating the best babe in the whole world, I’m making sure to give him all his favorite things today!”

 

Kisumi’s smile is genuine—his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Asahi…you really are the best. Thank you, today has been more amazing than any word could even begin to describe.”

 

Asahi feels his cheeks instantly flush.

 

"Hey..."

 

"Mm?"

 

"Why do you get all blushy and cute whenever we’re alone like this? You never used to be like that when we were in high school..."

 

"Why?" Kisumi's voice instantly softens as he gazes into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

"Because I love you."

 

Asahi feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest.

 

Overwhelmed by the emotions Kisumi’s words are making him feel, he quickly slaps a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

" _O-oi!_ Y-you can't just go and say something cute like that without any warning—it's not fair!"

 

Kisumi chuckles against Asahi's hand. Gently, he reaches up and takes ahold of the hand covering his mouth, and threads their fingers together.

 

"Sorry, Asahi."

 

His voice floated into the cool, night air—as smooth and breathless as the gentle breeze dancing across Asahi's tanned skin.

 

"It's okay, I'll forgive you...but next time try to be more careful!"

 

Kisumi closes his eyes, smiling happily. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try~”

  
Asahi gently cards his freehand through Kisumi’s soft locks, and kisses the top of his head before guiding them towards their next destination, hand-in-hand.

 

 

*******

 

At the restaurant, the two were able to secure a fairly private table that provided a clear view of the water.

 

“You haven’t been here before, right babe? Since it’s your first time, try whatever you want! I’ve been helping coach little kids with Makoto, so that I can have enough cash to really spoil ya whenever I want!”

 

The glimmer in Kisumi’s eyes light up and dance across his handsome features—Asahi’s generosity and thoughtfulness continuing to make him feel loved beyond words.

 

“Say, Asahi…”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“I meant to tell you earlier, but I have a present for you. I knew I wanted to get you something special for Valentine’s Day, so I got it a while ago. Which is why…after dinner, would it be alright if I gave it to you?

 

Asahi’s eyes widen, surprised that Kisumi had planned a gift for him. “Of course! I love your gifts, they’re the best!” Asahi grins eagerly.

 

Kisumi smiles softly at his boyfriend—reaching across the table to hold his hand tightly, as he opens up the menu to begin perusing through the extensive selection of tea.

 

 

*******

 

After dinner, Asahi and Kisumi stand along the waterside, enjoying the tranquility of the moment, along with the iridescence of the few stars that could be seen despite the city lights illuminating the area.

 

Asahi could tell Kisumi seemed a bit quiet, but didn’t pay it much mind, trusting that his boyfriend would confide in him when he felt ready.

 

“Hey, Asahi? Is it okay if I give you your present now?” Kisumi tilts his head, smiling softly at his best friend. “Suddenly the moment just feels right.”

 

“Yeah, of course babe! I’d love to see what you got me.” Asahi grins brightly, his warm smile causing Kisumi’s skin to tingle with warmth.

 

“Hee hee~ okay, but no peeking!”

 

“Yeah!? Do I gotta close my eyes for it!?”

 

“Mmhmm! So keep them closed till I say open.”

 

Asahi clenches his eyes shut, smiling excitedly. He eagerly reaches his hands out, making a grabby motion similar to that of a child eager to receive a highly-anticipated Christmas gift.

 

Kisumi carefully lays a small box in Asahi’s hand. “Okay, open.”

 

Asahi’s eyes shoot open—his fingers eagerly flipping open the top half of the box residing in his palm.

 

His eyes widen in surprise, feeling as if time and space have stopped in an instant—allowing this moment to be forever frozen in time.

 

"I-is this..."

 

"A promise ring!"

 

" _A_ - _Ahaha!_ I knew that!" Asahi blushes, rubbing his thumb over the golden ring in his hand.

 

He refused to admit that for a moment he had thought that Kisumi was proposing to him.

 

And he **DEFINITELY** refused to admit that a part of him was disappointed that he wasn’t.

 

"It's a promise that I'll always be by your side. That I'll remain faithful to you through thick and thin—that my heart belongs to you, and only you." Kisumi spoke with a clarity and eloquence that stirred up a burning flame within Asahi's soul.

 

"Thank you, Kisumi. It's really beautiful..." Asahi smiles fondly at the object representing Kisumi's true feelings, and carefully slips it onto his ring finger.

 

He feels his throat burn—his chest aching at the overwhelming emotions stirring within his own heart.

 

_I'll protect him no matter._

_No…_

_I’ll protect **us**._

 

"I may not have a ring to show it, but I'll always be with you, too! Whether it's here in person, or apart—my love will always find you. That's a promise!" Asahi smiles confidently, hoping his determined gaze stirs within Kisumi's heart the same emotions that are currently coursing through his own veins.

 

Kisumi's eyes burn from the tears that threaten to give away the indescribable joy and comfort Asahi's companionship have given him. "Thank you, Asahi."

 

Asahi closes his eyes, smiling as brightly as the sun. "Of course! You're my best friend, and my babe! So I'll give you all the love you'll ever want, and that's a promise!"

 

Kisumi wipes away his unshed tears, chuckling happily. "Hee hee, don't worry—I believe you! Because Asahi's the best boyfriend in the entire world~"

 

" _Ahaha!_ Babe, come on! Now you're just embarrassing me!" Asahi stands triumphantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"But it's true! My baby really is the best! The best in the whole galaxy, even!"

 

_"B-baby?"_ Asahi feels his cheeks burn—his skin tingling in delight.

 

**"Yeah."** Kisumi's voice lowers seductively—his lids closing slightly. _"My baby."_

 

"O-oh..."

 

A fire begins to stir in another place within Asahi's body—a place he did not feel would be appropriate to mention in public.

 

"S-so, _umm,_ you wanna, _uhh,_ have a sleepover tonight!? S-since it's our first Valentine’s Day as boyfriends?" Asahi's expression is flushed and disheveled—clearly struggling to maintain control over the illicit responses Kisumi's words and actions have over him.

 

Kisumi smiles brightly; instantly linking his fingers between Asahi's, and tugging him towards the direction of his apartment.

 

"I'd love that, Asahi. But something tells me we won't be getting much sleep tonight~"

 

As if to make his intentions clear, Kisumi coyly winks at his boyfriend, and begins to pick up their pace towards his home.

 

"I-I'm perfectly okay with that...y-yes, let's get you home."

 

Without another word, Asahi swiftly swoops Kisumi off his feet, and begins to carry him bridal-style towards his apartment.

 

_"A-Asahi!"_ Kisumi's eyes initially widen in surprise, but he quickly begins giggling delightedly. "So manly, so cool!"

 

"Hee hee, well of course! I've got to be strong enough to protect my babe!" Asahi lowers his head, and begins an onslaught of kisses against his boyfriend's face.

 

"Forever, **_*kiss*_** and ever, *** _kiss_ *** and ever!"

 

Asahi grins happily at the man in his arms—his hold against him tight and secure.

 

Kisumi continues to laugh happily from the onslaught of affection—the genuine warmth in his voice and the euphoric expression on his face stealing Asahi's breath away.

 

_"Hey..."_

 

Kisumi slowly regains control over his laughter, smiling up at Asahi happily. "Yes?"

 

"I really love you."

 

Kisumi's eyes widen, his cheeks turning crimson.

 

"I love you too, Asahi." Kisumi grins excitedly. "My love for you burns as bright as the sun— _hee hee!"_

 

"B-babe, that’s so embarrassing..." Asahi's cheeks quickly match the color of his hair. "W-well, then I'll love you with the same fiery intensity as the sun! Everyday!"

 

Kisumi reaches up and gently strokes Asahi's cheek. " _Okay_...I'll let you."

 

The same stirring he felt in his loins not long before quickly resurfaced.

 

But this time, seeing Kisumi's vulnerable, soft expression, looking at up him with such a trusting gaze—it was a much gentler desire.

 

"I want to make love to you."

 

Kisumi's cheeks instantly flush. "Wh- ** _what?_** "

 

**"GAH!"** Asahi lifts Kisumi in his arms and hurriedly buries his face into Kisumi's shoulder.

 

"I-I didn't mean to say that out loud! I was planning on taking you home and then saying something really cool first! And then lighting those scented candles you like so much! A-and then maybe, you know…if the mood was right, w-we could try…umm… ** _you know._** ”

 

Kisumi smiles softly, lifting his hand to gently stroke Asahi's unruly hair. "You're cute, Asahi."

 

Asahi raises his head, scowling down at his boyfriend. "I'm not cute, I'm handsome!"

 

"Hee hee~ You're both cute _and_ handsome!" Kisumi leans over and places a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. "My handsome Asahi!"

 

"Heh, I guess I am pretty handsome, huh?"

 

"Mmhmm! The most handsome!"

 

" **Ahaha!** Babe, come on! You're gonna give me a big head!"

 

"Mmhmm. I'll give Asahi _really nice_ head once we get home~"

 

"...what."

 

Asahi was beginning to notice a strong correlation between Kisumi's actions, and the inability of his brain to function properly.

 

"You heard me." Kisumi coyly batts his lashes at his dumbfounded partner. "I want to give my amazing boyfriend a nice, **_big_** head."

 

Asahi feels his cock twitch. Twice.

 

" _W-well_ , then maybe if you're **really** good, I'll let you drink some special milk, that's just for you..."

 

"Deal."

 

Without another word, Asahi tightens his grip on his boyfriend, and puts his athleticism to good use—running full force towards Kisumi's apartment: his boyfriend giggling excitedly the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll leave it up to the reader’s interpretation regarding how their night finishes out, but to me these goofballs still feel like virgins, so maybe tonight is the night they explore the male physique in its entirety XD Or honestly, what’s more likely to happen, is that they’ll end up trying, struggle, get embarrassed, and then laugh at the situation until they end up falling asleep naked in each other’s arms. WHO KNOWS. These two hooligans can be unpredictable :P
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to share all the AsaKisu headcanons, fanart, fanfics, etc. you guys love with me over at right---meow.tumblr.com or on twitter @alien_kawa. I gladly welcome any and all AsaKisu friends! XD <3 
> 
> AND AGAIN, Happy Birthday/Valentine’s Day Row! :3


End file.
